Children play with toys and enjoy modifying or accessorizing them. However, typical accessories are in a fixed configuration and placed in a fixed position. For example, a toy hat accessory could be fixed on the head of a doll. Although, there may be many hats for the doll the hats themselves are fixed as manufactured. Further, it is unlikely the hat would be positioned on the doll other than on the head. Thus, there is a need for a toy that provides for modification, accessorizing, and customization by a child.